My U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,023, granted Sep. 15, 1998, and entitled Artificial Reef With Corrodible Iron Inserts, discloses the use of tires to form an artificial reef for providing a safe haven for small aquatic life. The tires are equipped with corrodible iron inserts. In use, the inserts corrode to promote rapid phytoplankton growth. The phytoplankton provides food for zooplankton, or tiny animal plankton. Zooplankton are food for small fish, or fry, which in turn are food for larger fish and marine life. My U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,039, granted Jun. 17, 2003, and entitled Submergible Tire Structure, shows using a concrete weight in the lower portion of a tire. The weight is sized and placed so that it holds the tire in a substantially upright position. The tire is provided with corrodible iron inserts in the form of nails or nail-like structures that are placed into the tire by use of a power tool.
There is a need for facilitating the addition of a weight and corrodible iron to a submersible tire structure. The principal object of the present invention is to fill that need.